


Unitale

by mockingbirdtank



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Did I mention drama, Dorm Life - Freeform, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, It's College, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Possessive Behavior, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Sins, ghost dick, location is lowkey japan, lots of mistakes are made, lots of them - Freeform, oh my, reader is a monster enthusiast, reader is female, sans and asriel are into you, what can i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingbirdtank/pseuds/mockingbirdtank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because "Monsters University" was already taken.</p><p>You're a new exchange student at a prestigious university overseas. Thing is...there's only two human students at this school. One is an ambassador, and then there's you. The rest are monsters of varying size, shape, and of course, personality...</p><p>You're in for a hell of a time.</p><p>In which Frisk is your best friend.<br/>In which Sans gets A's on everything yet somehow does absolutely nothing.<br/>In which Undyne is good at literally every sport but mains basketball.<br/>In which Asgore and Toriel are neighboring professors with lots of sexual tension.<br/>In which Alphys hosts an anime club.<br/>In which Papyrus is Papyrus (working toward a culinary arts degree!)<br/>In which Muffet is still a bitch.<br/>In which Mettaton is the weird theatre kid.<br/>In which Burgerpants works at the coffee shop on campus and continues hating life.<br/>In which Temmie really went to college.<br/>In which Asriel is a young adult with the occasional demon voice (seriously where did that come from?)</p><p>You have a say in how this ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Under University

_The girl took her dolls,_

_a princess, and a demon with paws._

_With no room to miss, the girl made them kiss,_

_put beauty in the beast's ugly maw._

 

_The slaughtered prince lye. "And so she would cry!"_

_for a monster could never love a rose._

_But when the girl slept, those dolls would intercept,_

_and make magic right under her nose._

* * *

 

 

When you finally stopped in front of the gargantuan building before you, your pastel book bags almost slipped from your shoulder and down to the weathered path. That would have been a really embarrassing way to start your semester, no?

With pristine architecture, Under University loomed overhead like it could physically consume you; the bricks and swollen rods that acted as supports seemed to almost graze the blue skies up above. At its center apex, a rising sun shone down like a halo. It somehow looked even better than the pictures.

You idled for a few moments, feeling especially small but also so thrilled it might have propelled you straight off your feet. That elated feeling only doubled when you noticed meandering students crossing the lawn on either side, some encroached in conversation, others leering your way curiously. All of different colors, species and calibers.

With a deep breath, you took slow steps toward the main entrance. Your heartbeat was skyrocketing all the while. Your eyes danced from student to student, bloating excitedly with each new discovery. You had seen monsters on the streets, in the marketplace and various hotspots in town. But you’d never felt so close to them before…so… _outnumbered_  by them _,_ as you had only studied the beautiful beasts, never encountered one.

Too shy. Too many annoying questions to ask.

 _Oh man, that one looks kinda like The Blob from that one movie...The Blob! Is that one a rabbit? Because it kind of looks like a rabbit, except it’s standing like a person and twirling a parasol!_ You must’ve had the goofiest smile on your face. _And that one is straight up a mini volcano!_

You swiveled your head to look a different direction, gasping when you met eyes with what seemed to be an almost hostile creature. (this was quadrupled as she had multiple sets of eyes.) She was staring back, wearing sheer disgust that only barely made it past the thin slit of space between the other monsters crowding her. But it didn’t faze you at the time. Even when she put four arms on each bulbous hip and pouted.

 _Holy crap is that a spider?!_ You gawked rudely. _With hair...and a frilly dress?!_

A lot of humans in your position would have been scared right out of their mind. Ever since monsterkind transcended from the underground and integrated into human society, the reaction had been a mixed bag at best, and totally uncool at its worst. Not everyone had been as overly accepting as you. Some found them weird, or scary or even dangerous. Ten years going strong and there was yet to be a single incident of a monster harming ANYTHING. So where that fear stemmed from was something no amount of calculating could ever uncover. Was it just because they were _different?_ How bogus.

When they first appeared, you were only a kid. And at your young age, you knew no prejudice or fear. Most of those monsters looked like the crazy characters in your morning cartoons, minus the evil and outlandish plots that lasted twelve minutes on a good day. They were just like you. People. Despite their outer appearance they had souls just the same.

A few of them made frequent appearances among media outlets, for one reason or the next. There was a large goat-ish couple who acted as former monarchs of the underground. The King and Queen, apparently. There was a robot who shortly toured Broadway. You were sure there were more but they stayed tucked in the shadows. And then there was the human, who looked about your age at the time. They had been the one to start it all…

Up to this day, you had spent those ten years researching all you could about monsters. Their origin, their languages, art, history, science and music. Sometimes they explored curriculum that was not unlike its human alternative, while other things had a world of difference about them, like...monster biology. What even was that? They didn't have digestive systems?! LUCKY. No pissing or vomiting!

And that enthusiasm was what landed you here, several feet from the manicured gardens bordering a beautiful school made only for monsters. You took the aptitude tests, and you allowed them a background check. With patience, smarts, and a tiny flicker of luck, you were accepted. Your bags had already been packed before the letter even came in the mail. And when you actually opened it, people could hear your scream from miles around.

One plane ride and hiccuped time zone later, you were actually _there._ Among monsters. Among the creatures you had learned so much about...and now, you were going to learn even more with infinite resources. You planned to obtain a degree in general studies, then move on and pursue a Masters in education. You would carry on the foreign knowledge and pass it unto those who didn't know what you knew, spread that information world-wide. You would be the first of your kind to do it!

The stars in your eyes must have caught the attention of a few passerby, as suddenly you were poked in the shoulder by someone from behind.

You turned to find...a human? With cropped brown hair, a striped tee and tattered jeans. Their eyes appeared to be squinted shut. But the sun wasn’t even in their face...

"Hey there! You must be (Y/N)!"

You blinked several times.

Holy smokes it’s _the_ human!

"U-Uh...yes?...Yes!" you gasped, reaching another epiphany. "And you must be my roommate!"

The administrator had said you’d be paired with the only other human on campus, which was more than okay with you. Especially when they were someone fucking _internationally known._ And here they already knew your name!

"The one and only," the human stepped away, reaching for you with an open palm. You shook their hand quickly. Their skin had an almost yellowish tint to it. In a way that was sort of abnormal.

"Frisk, right?" you asked, releasing their hand and watching with wide eyes as they snorted. They could sense your enthusiasm even when you tried (and failed) to take it down a few notches.

"Yep!  _Frisk."_

Your brow cocked. Admittedly, it was an interesting name for an interesting person. "Oh! Well it's nice to meet you!" When you realized there was no need to introduce yourself, you looked back behind you at the double doors.

"So uh, I should probably put my things away, huh? Where're all the dorms at?"

Frisk bounced once on their heels. "I'd be happy to show you! But if it's alright, could I maybe introduce you to some of my friends firs-"

"PLEASE DO!" you immediately recoiled, clearing your throat. "I-I mean sure." Heh. What could you say? You were super excited.

He...she...they..?...tangled their hand in yours again, this time dragging you off into the building. Man, it felt even more intimidatingly large when the brick walls were within touching distance.

"Awesome! Trust me, they REALLY want to meet you. We've all talked about this for days. It’s not every day they meet a human that isn’t me."

Woah.. _.really?_

There were monsters who wanted to meet you...?

Frisk laughed at your dumbfounded expression. "I know just where to find them!"

You were convinced if they pinched your hand any tighter, you would have awoken in bed, and it would have all been a dream...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh goodie we meet the fam in the next chapter!


	2. First Wave!

While trotting alongside the legendary human, and in-between marveling at how lovely the interior was coupled with all the strange creatures lingering past the walls, you bugged Frisk about their history regarding monsters, able to remember most of it but hoping to fill all the blank spots as well. Frisk was dubbed an ambassador, acting as a catalyst for monster and human relations, and they had been at it for over a decade now. They were the first human to trek the underground after falling face-first into a mountain that was at least a hundred stories deep, and somehow they _lived._

"Honestly, to say it ‘wasn’t easy’ would be the understatement of the century,” they explained. "Even though I was ten years old and super small, the monsters were all afraid of  _me._  Or maybe they just didn't understand me. So they...attacked me. A lot. I knew not to hurt anyone while I was down there, but I did get in a fair share of fights. None of which I started. And after a short while of getting to know all of them, responding with anything but violence, and helping to break the barrier separating their world from ours, I sort of became one of them."

They quickly interjected themselves. “Not saying I’m a _monster_ like them. But I feel pretty ingrained into their culture now. It has been ten years, after all.”

"Wow..." you breathed, astounded by the adventure they had, and what the untold parts of it must have contained. “That’s so cool. I would’ve loved to have been in your shoes. In fact I'm actually kind of jealous."

"Really?" they were skeptical. "Like I said, it  _really_ wasn't easy..."

"Yeah…but I love monsters! I have from the beginning. And when you're as big a fan as I am, you find the idea of being the one to take them to the surface, undo history, start a whole new world on its ashes, just..." you sighed, "...ah man. It's just really freaking cool."

Frisk was behind you at this point, straying as you stopped to circle and take in the university in all its entirety. They laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of cool. It's real-ah!"

When you turned to look, you almost yelped upon noticing the lanky skeleton now glomping a startled Frisk, the latter quickly recovering after a few seconds passed.

“FRISK. I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU. I COULD NOT HELP BUT NOTICE YOUR LACK OF PHYSICAL PRESENCE IN TODAY’S CULINARY CLASS.”

“Oof,” the human winced. You were staring hard. The skeleton was talking, and he had a very peculiar voice about him. A certain…Je ne sais Skeletor.

“WERE YOU SKIPPING AGAIN? I THOUGHT WE AGREED YOU WOULD STOP WITH YOUR REBELLIOUS HOOLIGAN WAYS AND-“

“Pap!” Frisk was pinching their own nose, wearing an embarrassed grin. They then gestured to you, and the skeleton’s eyes followed. Your heart leapt to your throat.

“This is (Y/N),” Frisk was kind enough to say your name for you as you were clearly too stunned to speak at all. “Remember, the exchange student?”

“OH! OH YES!” he had suddenly lost interest in Frisk’s shoulder and made his way over to you. He was wearing a red letterman jacket that was far too short for his torso, and was sticking to his ribs in some places. He was built not like a real skeleton; his anatomy betrayed that of any healthy human. In fact, his stature was very reminiscent of someone who skipped leg day, which was an impressive feat given he was without any muscles. His pants were practically booty shorts, barely able to keep his pelvis under wraps.

And then you noticed he had giant red mitts on, but only when they enveloped your inferior hand and swung it to and fro. You guessed it was how he shook hands.

“GREETINGS, NEW HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” he placed the other mitt on his chest, his beady eyes large and dazzled. “MASTER OF CULINARY ARTS. FORMER HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD. LOVER OF JAPES." His crooked teeth moved into a somewhat heavier grin. "THOUGH YOU MIGHT HAVE ALREADY HEARD OF ME AS I AM QUITE WORLD FAMOUS AND POPULAR ON VARIOUS INTERNET FORUMS.”

Nope. This was definitely a first for you. But you didn’t have the heart to say that.

“Hah, it’s nice to meet you, Papyrus!” you were giddy as all hell, paying no mind to the fact he was named after that tacky font you jokingly used in former school projects. His naturally goofy smile became even goofier.

“I SUPPOSE FRISK WAS GIVING YOU THE TOUR DE SCHOOL. THAT WOULD EXPLAIN THEIR NEGLIGENCE IN WHAT IS ONLY THE MOST IMPORTANT CLASS HERE AT THE UNIVERSITY.”

“Yeah, definitely that,” you thought you’d do Frisk a solid and make an excuse on their behalf. “I’m pretty lost here so they’ve been kind enough to help me find my way around. You don’t mind, do you?”

“WHY OF COURSE NOT. I CAN SIMPLY TUTOR FRISK ON THE STUFF THEY MISSED LATER!” There was a groan from Frisk in the background. “OH, ARE YOU ALSO TAKING THE CLASS? MAYBE I COULD CATCH YOU UP WITH THE OTHER STUDENTS TOO! WE LEARNED HOW TO MAKE RAVIOLI TODAY.”

“Ah, Papyrus,” you tried to get it out in time but he interceded with, “ _MAGIC_ RAVIOLI.” And suddenly images of sentient ravioli doing cartwheels flooded your mind.

“As cool as it sounds, I’m actually not taking Culinary Arts at the moment.” You’d given your schedule several once-overs during the flight over here, so much so that you had it memorized, and it had also helped stem the majority of your airsickness. Culinary Arts class was not to be found anywhere on it. Perhaps next semester, if you could fit it in.

“OH, WELL WHAT ARE YOU TAKING THEN?” Papyrus inquired. Zoning out, you counted off the classes on your fingers.

“Monster Calculus, Monster History, Composition for Beginner Monsters…”

You hadn’t realized you were backing away a few steps.

“Computer Science, Regular science. Pretty sure it was entry-level biology-ah! Woah!”

You had backed into something solid, something a bit tinier than you but much wider in build.

“did someone say biology?”

“SANS, DO BE CAREFUL. YOU ALMOST TRIPPED THE HUMAN. THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN VERY EMBARRASSING FOR THEM.”

You had barely recovered when you locked eyes with _another_ skeleton, except this one was shaped much differently. He was shorter, for starters, and he had tiny white dots in his eyes that acted as pupils. Something Papyrus did not have. He was wearing a letterman jacket just the same, though one too big for his body (surprisingly) and beneath that was a plain white tee, below _that_ were gym shorts and ugly red slippers. This guy didn't give a fuck, did he?

Wait. Did they say _Sans?_

“Hehe. That’s Sans for ya,” Frisk laughed. Yes. Yes they did in fact say that. So they were the _font brothers_ , it would seem. “Always turning up when you least expect him. Sometimes out of nowhere.”

“WELL, (Y/N) DID SAY THE B WORD. THAT ALWAYS SUMMONS HIM.”

“Does it?”

“HAH. I DON’T ACTUALLY KNOW.”

While the two of them had their exchange, you managed a wobbly smile in Sans’ direction, and what you had first assumed was a permanent grin plastered on his face, suddenly stretched wider at its edges. And then he _winked._ Since when were skulls so flexible, and clad with eyelids?

“so the name's (y/n), is it?” he chided without even opening his jaw. You nodded, feeling slightly anxious. He had a charming air similar to his brother, though he seemed just a tad…dissimilar. Somehow.

“That’s-a me. It’s great to meet you,” you smiled, reaching out to shake his hand. His eye ridges raised in what may have been surprise before he accepted it with his own. And _woah_. No gloves. So it was raw bone, and also something rather squishy-

_PFFFFFFFTTTT._

“SANS!”

“Sans!”

Both Frisk and Papyrus had shouted his name in chorus, both of their tones hitching with laughter. For that had been the very loud, very moist sound of flatulence, and now students were leering your way. The culprit lye in Sans’ skeletal palm, as he held it up and presented it to you.

A half-deflated whoopee cushion.

“pleasure’s all mine, kiddo,” he grinned, keeping casual unlike the majority of people now watching.

Flustered, you whipped back to look at Frisk and Papyrus before jutting a thumb behind you, toward where he stood.

“Is he for real?” you asked, chuckling despite how mortified you were. Frisk could only snort. “Yeah, he does this pretty much all the time.”

And when you turned to look at him again, he was straight up gone.

“Yeah. He does that pretty much all the time too.”

 _What the hell?_ You combed your fingers through the air where he once stood, coming into contact with nothing. It was like he had blipped out of existence. You couldn’t remember ever reading about monster teleportation. Was that a thing that was possible?

The two standing behind you acted as if it was nothing.

“WELL, THAT IS ENOUGH TOMFOOLERY FOR THE HOUR,” Papyrus excused himself. “IT WOULD BE BEST IF I DEPART. MY NEXT CLASS STARTS VERY SOON.”

“Alright, see ya later, Pap,” Frisk bid him goodbye, the both of you waving as he exited. And before he got far, he called over his shoulder, “I WILL SEE YOU HUMANS LATER!”

Like dominoes, that made for a lot of extra attention. Something you weren’t used to. You ignored all the staring as Frisk whisked you away unto some new destination.

“C’mon, let’s check out the gym and see what Undyne’s doing!”

(-)

After taking a very crooked pathway to the gymnasium, you both found yourself outside a door stopped by a wedge on the ground, within which was the sound of balls dribbling. You looked inside and gasped. The gymnasium was beautiful. Super large, even when you accounted for the campus size. And unlike the stale oranges and maroons you were used to from your old school gym, this one was boasting different shades of blue. And were those ocean waves painted on the wall?

“It’s kind of…serene in a way,” you commented, though Frisk was only half paying attention as their eyes scanned through the sporty monsters in search of someone specific. But that didn’t deter you. “I would sooner find myself taking a nap in here than I would working out..”

“ORI, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?”

The voice made you jump slightly, and your eyes scurried through the monsters before eventually finding the source of such booming octaves. It was a fish…with a tight red ponytail and an eyepatch…twirling a basketball on one scaly finger.

“DON’T THINK I DIDN’T CATCH THAT TRAVELLING SHIT. THAT’S THE KINDA SHIT THAT’LL GET US IN TROUBLE ON GAME DAY.”

Man her voice sure knew how to bounce, and the echo-y walls were not exactly helping.

“She’s uh…she’s busy right now,” Frisk laughed it off, not the slightest bit perturbed before they dragged you elsewhere. Your eyes were a bit glassy, feet stumbling over themselves. How had Frisk come to know someone so brash and intimidating, and then call them a friend? Maybe they were different off the court?

This Undyne was someone you wouldn’t mind putting off meeting. At least for the time being, while you still tested the waters.

Heh. Get it. Fish jokes.

(-)

“Oh hey, Alphys!” Frisk tried flagging down a monster that flew past the two of you in a frantic yellow blur. They stilled at the sound of their name, turning and grinning sheepishly.

“Heh, s-sorry Frisk but I’m in a HUGE rush…”

This monster was some sort of reptilian, very short. Basically Lisa Simpson if she were an iguana. And also she was bespectacled and wearing a shirt long enough to be a gown. You squinted at the text on it. It was something in kanji. And well, you couldn't read kanji.

“Uh _hello?”_ Frisk pointed to you before glaring at Alphys expectantly. “Can’t even spare a few seconds to see the meet exchange student?” They stuck their tongue out. "Talk about _rude!"_

And then it dawned on the monster, the fact that you were even standing there right next to Frisk. Their irises bloated behind the bulbous glasses.

“W-Woah, I thought my eyes were doubling again!” she took a frantic step closer. “Are you the human who’s g-going to be studying here?”

“No, me and Sans made her in the science lab as a joke,” Frisk pursed their mouth. _“Of course_ she’s the human who’s going to be studying here!”

“O-Oh, sorry…” Alphys appeared genuinely apologetic before nervously bumping your arm with their fist. “We’re so excited to have you here, h-human.”

“Name’s (Y/N)!” you introduced yourself despite their obvious bashfulness. “And please, I’m the one excited to be here! Everyone and everything looks so cool and-“

“Oh,” Alphys stopped you, switching between meeting your eyes and longingly staring down the hall. “I hate to be rude, but I _really_ need to get going.”

“Man,” Frisk huffed. “Everyone’s got somewhere to be today, huh?”

“I am so so so sorry, but it _is_ Monday, and I’m already late for the meeting,” their teeth were gnarled, and in a flash they were suddenly tearing down the hall in the same fashion as before, as if they had never stopped.

Frisk was sighing in what might have been annoyance. You looked to them.

“Meeting? What kind of meeting?” you asked curiously. The alternate human waved it off.

“Nothin’. It’s just for some anime thing.”

_Anime thing?_

And with no time to protest or even ask what the flying hell that anime thing was, they were suddenly guiding you somewhere else. Up a flight of stairs you went, deeper and deeper into the school.

(x)

“That’s Ms. Dreemurr,” Frisk motioned inside a classroom full of attentive monsters. “But I call her _mom.”_

The professor she was referring to was a very large goat woman, and you recognized her instantly as the queen. Starry-eyed, you took in every detail you could hang onto. She was wearing robes of some sort that were tinged purple, and there were misshapen glasses placed atop her white snout. Her soft voice could barely be heard beyond the door. It was like a lullaby.

“Oh, that’s right,” you subconsciously whispered. “Isn't she the one who took you in after you brought them up from Underground?”

“Yep,” Frisk’s squinted eyes became clouded with nostalgia. “Things just worked themselves out, funnily enough. I had nowhere to go. I wanted a mom, and she wanted to be a mom.”

You didn’t even think to ask about whether or not Frisk had a family prior to meeting her.

“And now she’s a…professor?”

“Yeah, she wanted to be that too.”

You looked back into the window beside the door, watching as she paced gracefully between the rows of desks, reciting something from a very large textbook.

“Her name’s Toriel,” Frisk clarified. “She teaches English.”

No way. You were taking Composition. It was very likely you would have her class!

“So if this is what the queen of the Underground does now,” you looked to Frisk, “What about the King?”

“Ah yes, which takes me three feet to the left.”

The door neighboring Toriel’s classroom revealed yet another window, within which were a different set of students, and a different professor. Though, aesthetically, not by much.

He was a goat just the same, perhaps twice as big and sporting a head of murky blond hair and folded horns. His attire closely resembled that of any normal professor, what with the cream colored shirt and khakis. His voice was a total contrast to Toriel’s, deep and baritone. You could almost feel it sending tremors through the floor panels.

“That’s Asgore,” Frisk said. “I don’t call him dad, but…eh. Yeah. He’s basically my dad.” They examined their own nails while you gawked on. “Acts like a dad, talks like a dad. Embarrasses me like a dad. Makes dad jokes.”

“Are he and Toriel not together?” you couldn’t stop yourself from asking, and as soon as the question left your mouth, you recoiled, fearing Frisk might have taken offense. But their stance did not falter.

“Nah. They separated long before I came around.”

“And they have classrooms right next door…” you grimaced. “What does Asgore teach?”

“History.”

“Does he also go by Dreemurr?”

“He does, in fact. Mom never changed back to her maiden name; she didn’t want to cause any confusion.”

“So…they're Mr. and Mrs. Dreemurr. Their classes are side by side. But they’re split up. Not together.”

“Pretty much.”

 “…That’s unfortunate.”

Frisk shrugged. “I mean, they’re mature about it for the most part. Hell, I don’t even see them interact all that often. No one does. And mom never mentions Asgore or their past anymore. Probably for the best?”

Your eyes flickered between the two doors. It didn’t sound all that healthy of a situation, but you would never say so out loud. “Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

There was a dry, almost awkward silence splitting the air between you and Frisk, before they gasped and tore you straight from your thoughts.

“Oh man! I didn’t mean to be an asshole. You’d probably like to put all your stuff away, right?”

You hadn’t even noticed a thread of soreness moving like tireless circuitry through your shoulder.

“Eh, yeah. I think it’s about that time.”

“Ah, well here. Let me show you were our dorm is.”

And off you went.

(x)

The dormitories were nestled in a different sector of the campus (duh.) And it almost took a century and a half to get there, what with all the ground you had to cover. Literally.

But before long the floor became patterned carpet and suddenly there were doors littered on either side of you, all clad in dry-erase boards. Some were blank, some had names scribbled on, some had pictures of family and friends clipped to the frame.

Frisk took you to a room nearthe end of the hall. Their board said their name, _Frisk,_ punctuated with an exclamation point. And the ‘i’ was dotted with a small red heart.

They fumbled through their pockets for the dorm key, mumbling something about a cluttered keychain and having too much dog residue (…?) when a voice was suddenly lashing out from the other end of the corridor.

_“Frisk!”_

The human groaned, hand falling slack inside the bag, the voice clearly familiar to them. You waited for their cue to turn and see who exactly was calling them, and when you did you had to take a step back.

“Jeez, way to go M.I.A. I thought you were sick or something,” the much taller student said, though any ‘sentence meant to follow it quickly crumbled when he noticed you.

“And here I thought my mother was in Room 204,” Frisk was playful before nudging you toward the monster. “I’ve only been missing classes to help show this one around.”

This monster was also a goat, but much, _much_ slimmer. Similar to Asgore, he had horns that curled inward, but his were thinner and kept closer to his head.

He was glaring at you hard, and you could see that his pupils were like rounded rectangles. Similar to any goat or lamb. When he said nothing, Frisk cleared their throat.

“Asriel, this is (Y/N.) (Y/N), this is Asriel.”

Hoping to break the tension, you waved to him, beaming.

“Pleasure!”

You were left utterly speechless when he suddenly left from the way he came, silent as the grave. You looked to Frisk hoping for an explanation, as they had one for almost everyone. Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel and Asgore.

It almost got you on edge when they breathed out a very confused, “I don’t know what’s up with _him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for meeting monstarrs


End file.
